


The Fuckening 2 Electric Boogaloo

by shippingandrecieving



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zeb, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dom/sub, F/M, Force knotting, I take it back, I'm sorry Dave, Kanan has been promoted to deputy top, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Sort Of, Spanking, aftercare and sweetness by the crateload, bottom kallus, for being the bottom with the best manners, it was either that or How To Train Your Bottoms, look kallus that tag is all for you, m/m/m/f, really inappropriate uses of the force, theres one line, this is the filthiest thing ive ever written, yes that is a tag I'm using, yes that is the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/pseuds/shippingandrecieving
Summary: "What?" Alexsandr blinked slowly, staring deep into his viridescent eyes. "Do we need an occasion to treat you?"He sounded far to pleased with himself, far to pleased for one poor Lasat to be walking in a straight line for the rest of the week.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios/Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	The Fuckening 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to elleTchj's 'A Helping Hand' (please read it its INCREDIBLE you will have 0 regrets)
> 
> yeah they bang for 15k words what about it

Kallus leaned back on the kitchen counter aboard the Ghost, warming his hands with mug of caf, and knocked his head back against the cupboard.

For the fifth consecutive night, dreams of that wonderous evening had risen to claim the center stage of his unconscious mind.

Dreams of Kanan's clever fingers, of Hera's soft and demanding voice, and of his Garazeb's strong embrace, that he would wake surrounded by come morning with a mess between his legs. On such nights where his muffled moans had woken the man he loved that lay beside him, they would hastily reenact their crescendo to that sordid dream come true with Alexsandr's calloused and clever fingers clamped around Garazeb's thighs or the bars of the top bunk.

Alexsandr inhaled slowly through his nose and brought the mug up to his lips, grounding himself before he could tumble down that rabbit hole and have to rush away to his bunk, and began to formulate a plan.

He hadn't been able to get recent memory of his Lasat lover softly taking his hand and whispering his desire for Alex to take _him_ , and karabast what was a man to say to that other than 'yes, my love, anything you ask of me...'. Garazeb had made their first time together a memorable event, and Alexsandr would do all his his power to do the same. To him, and as should be to all who meet his warrior, Garazeb Orrelios deserved nothing less than the entire galaxy in worship at his feet.

He was too distracted by the phantom feel of deep lavender fur beneath his fingers to notice he was no longer alone.

"I like what you're thinking." Kanan's low voice sounded right by his ear.

Alexsandr was jolted out of his daydreaming quite literally, and winced at the sting of droplets of hot caf splashing on his fingers where the gloves didn't cover. He blinked his wide eyes at Kanan who was settled comfortably against the counter at his side, arms folded and smirking at him.

Right. Jedi can read minds.

Kallus swallowed down his caf and apprehension. "Do you believe captain- _Hera,_ will approve?"

" _Oh,_ I absolutely approve..." Hera's cheshire grin leered at them from the doorway, the Twi'lek leaning coyly on the narrow frame with her hips cocked to one side.

Alexsandr wetted his lower lip; the taste of sweetened caf focused him from the rapid beating of his heart, excitement and anxiety churning in the depths of his guts. "So...who's room do we use?"

Hera's teeth glinted, and Kallus suddenly felt as though he understood Kanan perfectly.

"I have a few things to...acquire." Kallus smiled, faintly embarrassed, and rubbed the tips of his fingers through the hair covering his cheek. His eyes flicked back up to meet Hera's glimmering springtime green. "Tonight?"

She smiled, bright and dangerous. "Tonight."

*

Zeb grimaced at the hot water soaking the short fur that covered his hands all the way up to his wrists. He had only come in for a snack and some caf and had instead found a hastily scribbled apology note left by a stack of dirty dishes. That should have been a warning enough that _something_ was going on.

His heavy brow furrowed and he stared absently at the wall above the sink.

Now thinking of it, he hadn't seen or smelled either of the kids all day. Or Chopper, for that matter. Usually, whenever he opened the chiller door Ezra would appear under his arm to snatch something, a trait the kit hadn't been able to shake from his lonely days on Lothal. He wrinkled his short nose and grabbed a towel from beside the dishrack to scrub his hands dry.

Both of his tall, feline ears swiveled around at the sound of three sets of boots -not sneaking, but stepping far too lightly for his guts not to twist- advancing and stopping as one.

He turned, and backed up a half step to lean against the sink. Narrowed summertime green eyes flicked from Hera -stoic but with something mischievous behind _her_ eyes-, to Kanan -maskless and smirking-, to finally Alexsandr -lower lip caught subtly between his teeth but the set of his shoulders bore no anxious weight. Huh.

He slowly dropped the towel on the counter behind him and after another tense moment he spoke."...What're you all up to?"

"We've got a surprise for you-" Kanan bared his blunt teeth in a grin.

Alexsandr's eyes slid from the man beside him to meet Zeb's own with his chin raised. Deviousness sparkled in those twin golden eclipses in a bright imitation of the ignition of his Bo-rifle. "A proposition, if you will..."

Kallus crossed the space between them on silent feet to slip both his hands into Zeb's to entwine their alien fingers together, nevermind the Lasat's damp fur.

"Will you trust me? Us all?." His human lover implored, bringing Garazeb's hand up and brushed Zeb's knuckles tenderly over his bearded cheek.

Zeb nodded, gaze flicking over Kallus' head to the other two spectres, standing hand in hand and watching them both intently. Kanan was if anything smiling wider.

"Yeah." His words were soft, and he lowered his brow to bump against Alex's hair. Kallus rocked his weight forward to nuzzle against the Lasat's cheek, then lead him coyly backwards towards the door, and the narrow hallways of the Ghost.

Chuckles and hushed words followed behind them, the other two spectres leaned in to each other close, their fingers linked together in the meager space between them.

Each time Zeb tried to turn enough to look at that devious pair he would be attentively pulled back to face Kallus by his beard and kissed deeply.

 _Something is definitely going on here_. Zeb flattened his ears, anticipation and no small amount of gnawing concern tightening in his guts.

They stumbled to a halt outside of Hera's cabin, and Garazeb bumped directly into Alex's front, catching the human's foot under his own. He jerked back to apologize and instead got a hot mouthful of Kallus' tongue.

Alexsandr broke their heated kissing and leaned up to nip and nibble a trail along Zeb's sharp jawline, nosing into the thicker hair of his beard. He growled something intelligible into the fur beneath Zeb's ear while he fumbled with the door controls behind his back.

He finally caught the right button under his thumb and the metal door to Hera's quarters _wooshed_ open. Purple ears flicked back in surprise at the view inside over Alex's golden hair.

All the spare mattresses, blankets and pillows were strewn across the floor and the spares of _those_ were piled high in stacks ready to be pulled down or knocked over. It looked almost like when... Garazeb's eyes grew wide and his tall ears flattened down against his skull. _Oh_...

Hera raised herself up onto her tiptoes to whisper silkily over his shoulder, and directly into one of those pinned flat ears. "Does this look familiar, big guy..?" He could feel her heated breath along with the scrape of sharper than human teeth sunder through through the dizzy haze and vertigo of lurid memories.

"What?" Alexsandr blinked slowly, staring deep into his viridescent eyes. "Do we need an occasion to treat you?" He sounded far to pleased with himself, far to pleased for one poor Lasat to be walking in a straight line for the rest of the week.

Alexsandr tilted his head just enough for his now longer and infinitely soft hair to sweep across his temples and he smiled, brighter than sunshine. They leaned in as one and their lips met in a gentle seal. Garazeb lost himself in the press and curl of Alexsandr's tongue, and his little eager puffs of his breath huffing out of his delicate nose. Garazeb was cast adrift in his Sasha's noisy and full bodied kisses, caught within his arms and rolling his body against Zeb's like oceanic waves.

He was too incensed to notice the human's wonderfully dexterous fingers curling around the neck of his battlesuit until he was tugged to stumbled forwards again.

One ear flicked before it became captured by Alexsandr's teasing fingers at the sound of muttered laughter and soft cooing from behind them.

Teeth caught Zeb's lower lip and he groaned into the passionate kisses, wrapping his arms tighter around his mate until he felt Kallus gasp, and used his little victory to plunge his tongue past the human's lips. Kallus, as usual, did not complain at the change in tactic and pressed forward with his hips while still trying valiantly to stumble them backwards. He remembered himself with one knee hitched up by Zeb's waist and Zeb couldn't not laugh at his moment of disappointed petulance.

Hera snuck forwards and reached around to pinch under Kallus' thigh. He slid his leg back down with a bright blush painting it's way over his cheeks, hiding his gold dust freckles.

Kallus cleared his throat quietly and backed away, hands folded neatly in the small of his back and Garazeb hungrily tracked the coy sway of his hips with a low growl.

"We've been thinking of you." Hera's voice snapped his attention back to her, his gaze and ears trained on her an her only. She was good at that, things got _done_ when Captain Syndulla spoke.

A smile gentled the hardness of her voice, honest and praising, and she reached up to pet her fingers through the fine fur on his throat.

"You were in a bad place when we found you, and look at you now." The murmured sincerity of her words choked him for a moment, and he pressed forwards into her touch. "We're so proud of you, Garazeb, and we love you. This is all for you." She leaned in then, and placed a sweet kiss to his cheek, and rubbed her own against his when she pulled away.

He smiled, shoulders and ears lowering, and followed her for one last kiss his people's way. Her Ryl always came through her practiced basic whenever she rolled the 'r' of his name, and every time he caught a glimpse of a passionately stubborn little girl on Ryloth who refused to go to bed before tugging the spare blanket over a broken astromech she had pulled free from a burning ship.

She reached up and slipped her slim fingers into the neck of his battlesuit, feeling for the sealing tab to allow their roaming hands entry. Her fingers found the little tab and _slowly_ drew it downwards as far as she could reach in one long pull.

Under the push and pull of their hands he sank down into a comfortable crouch, and rubbed his cheek into the softly haired skin of Kanan's stomach, drawing in his comforting scent.

Behind them Kallus stripped himself bare. His arms tingled and there was a heated buzz beneath his skin as anticipation roiled just beneath the surface. He chewed on his kiss reddened lower lip and hastily folded his shirt and trousers into a neat pile with practiced hands.

Zeb's sharp eyes caught the shining patch of lube staining the human's underwear dark. He didn't hear himself whine at the sight. Alexsandr heard it, however, and lowered his head with a soft chuckle.

He slid them the rest of the way down his legs, and self consciously nudged his soiled underwear into a corner with his foot. 

Hera stood, parting with a smirk and a wink, and traded places with their Fulcrum in the far corner of the little room. 

Garazeb reached out as Kallus methodically stepped closer, his hips swaying with a coy grace, and Zeb closed his greedy hands around Kallus' waist. He could remember a time when his hands almost fit the entire way around -far too thin for a man of Alexsandr's size to be. Now though, Zeb was pleased to see that, while still thinner than he would like, regular meals had added a few more soft inches to Kallus' middle.

Zeb skimmed the leathery pads of his hands down Kallus' flanks and over his hips to grope and squeeze at the rounded flesh of his arse. Zeb swallowed and dipped his fingers into the cleft of the human's cheeks and groaned when those fingers came away wet with lube. Alex keened and wriggled back against the press of Zeb's fingers. His jaw quivered and hung open as his slippery and loosened hole began to yield to the pressure of Zeb's fingertip.

Alexsandr shook himself and snatched his strong hands around Zeb's wrists and hauled the Lasat's arms up, slamming his massive, furred hands against the mattress above his head. Kallus bared his shining white teeth and _growled_.

He would have laughed at Kallus' having to physically reject the demands if his desire if his cock hadn't suddenly twitched hard in the confines of it's sheath at the human's very convincing growl.

His lips parted with a tremble and he froze at the feel of Alexsandr's sweet breath parting the fur at the base of his neck. Tentative hands smoothed up from Kallus' waist to hold his shoulders, and his own breath shuddered then stilled as his lover bit down. Hard. Blunted human teeth weren't enough to break his thicker skin but the sharp pinch of the marking bite left him trembling and breathless.

Zeb squirmed against the sheets, burrowing his head back to expose as much of his throat as he could as Alex's teeth let him go. He whined low in his throat at the feel his length beginning to slide free of it's sheath.

Zeb expected another bite, he didn't expect the muffling press of lips and a low chuckle. From Alexsandr _or_ Kanan.

"What're you both laughin' at?" He slurred, trying to tip his head up to see past them. His ears flattened instantly.

Hera.

Hera stood tall with her delicately pointed chin raised. A leather harness fit snugly around her hips and thighs and locked into the front of it was a second and exact copy of Alex's dildo. The Lasat one.

Garazeb only just managed to stifle the whimpery trill that forced its way up from his chest, caught in the choking somewhere between a short purr and a hiccup.

Kallus looked once again, far too pleased with himself. "Very bold of you, my Garazeb, to believe that I only purchased the one."

"Karabast..." Zeb croaked, head falling back again with a muffled thud, "Yer all gonna kill me."

"If I indeed wanted to kill you, I would have instead acquired Wookie. Or Besalisk. Or Houk." Kallus smirked, pressing his fingertips into the muscle and flesh of Zeb's chest, his own cheeks turning faintly pink. While waiting for his custom to be completed, he had inspected the Xeno section _closely_.

"Or Zillo beast, _if one is feeling particularly brave._ " Alexsandr said tightly in a rush.

Kanan laughed so suddenly he snorted, and turned to give Kallus an affectionate smack on the shoulder. "How dare you make me laugh like you."

The noise Kallus made in response sounded like cracking ice and ended again in a chuckling snort. He reached his freckled arm around Kanan's narrow shoulders to keep him steady, then bumped the both of them together.

"Blame Garazeb for this monstrosity, it was perfectly civilized before his interference." He laughed, gesturing at his face.

Zeb smiled and gazed over their heads to where Hera stood, already looking over to watch their beloved fools be kind. Warmth bloomed like summer flowers bursting brightly into life at how familiar the four of them, and the two, already felt.

He didn't catch what Kanan said next to make Alexsandr throw back his head and, -kriff it all- _cackle_ , but bright and beautifully dazzling laughter along with softly falling locks of rose gold hair and constellation freckles made Garazeb's heart falter.

He blinked in a vision of sunlight on a secret planet that played it's dancing touch against that wonderfully soft and thick golden hair. It was so bright it blinded him for a moment, and a question he had never felt more sure to ask and of the answer to in return formed on his tongue.

A small and knowing smile graced the soft bow of Hera's lips. She knew that look, she'd felt the exact same thing. Tears gathered at the corners of her wide green eyes and she blinked them back, relishing the sting of it. It was a secret and wonderous thing, watching another fall -truly fall- in love. The sort of love that comes from the secret places of ones heart and wraps you tight in it's sweet and smothering embrace. And the sort of love that came with daydream images of children playing at the other's feet.

She closed her eyes to the overwhelming soft desire practically glowing from Zeb's, and crossed the distance to lean down, and softly kiss the Lasat on the ear.

That velvety ear flicked under the feather touch of her lips and Zeb turned to blink up at her. He smiled, slow and sheepish, and leaned up on his elbows to nuzzle into her face, bumping their foreheads together.

He gave the smooth skin of Hera's cheek one last affectionate nudge and turned his head to rub his cheek against Kallus' in a sweet and earnest kiss the way his people do.

Hera pulls away with one last lingering stroke through the fur of his chest, and rocked back onto her feet again. She blinked the softness back down to settle in her heart, and stared down at Zeb through her lashes.

Kanan chuckled, an invisible signal given, and resumed dragging his short nails down the Lasat's flanks to knead at his waist, and Kallus's hot breath tickled against his feline ear as he hissed honey and filth with a smile.

 _Kriff it all,_ Zeb whined low in his throat, and tipped his bearded chin skyward to expose the column of his neck to her. His thumping heart and the choking heat rolling through his body in insatiable waves demanded only one thing from him. Submission _._

Hera sank to her knees with all the regal dominance of an empress, all the while staring down at him through her lashes, pinning him in place tighter than any restraints could. She settled comfortably astride his chest, the thick and curved tip of the toy resting against his plush lower lip.

He felt the warm weight of Kallus' body slink downwards to settle between his parted knees, and the hard muscle of his thighs twitched under the humans hands.

Garazeb kept his vibrant eyes fixed on hers obediently, politely, but he didn't miss the shadow of movement sneaking between her spread thighs. She jolted bodily with stuttered gasp and a sudden look of surprised pleasure had her brows shooting up towards the ridges of her headtails.

"Kanan..." She warned, finding her voice again, and tugged her lover -husband actually but only Garazeb knew that- closer by his hair.

"Yes, _eskaa'lia_." Kanan's voice was soft against her ear, and his hushed endearment warmed her chest as though a little sun blazed beside her heart.

That foolish grin she loved so much was spread across his face as though it had never left, the way it had been before the greater rebellion, before Malachor, and before the silent and crushing weight of a Jedi's grief had settled itself permanently upon his shoulders.

Kanan blinked his sightless eyes and his brow slowly began to smooth over, fondness softening his expression. One little pinch remained just between his eyes and Hera couldn't tell if that look broke her heart or sealed the pieces of it back together again.

He was imagining her face.

Hera slid her hand from his hair to cup his cheek, and she stroked her thumb over the thick hair that had grown along his narrow jaw.

Her husband's warm, tanned hand captured hers before it could slip away and Kanan pressed a sweet kiss to the soft skin of her palm. He trailed little nuzzles and kisses over her delicate fingers then left one more, needy and lingering, against her knuckles.

Hera leaned in again to cup his cheek again and kissed him deeply.

Kanan shuffled to kneel attentively at her side and worshipfully kissed his adoration into her shoulder.

She laughed softly at the way their Garazeb was staring up at them, and pet her fingers through his beard. Kanan's deft fingers joined hers, stroking and teasing over Zeb's ears and he leaned to rest his head on her shoulder, soaking in her warmth. Hera turned to kiss Kanan's hair, and peered over his head to their newest family member. She reached back to pet Kallus hair too; if anyone needed assurance they were welcomed, it was their fulcrum.

Kanan skimmed his bearded mouth over one of her headtails and the shiver that pulled from her focused her back on the fact that she was knelt naked over Zeb's chest with a silicone imitation of the Lasat's own prick nudged up against his chin.

She laughed quietly, and swept her thumb over Zeb's thick and fuzzy lower lip.

"Open up, _yuned_." Hera cooed, tapping his cheek with a finger. He did. His jaw split open at her command, and his heavy tongue lay flat over his teeth.

"Good man." She smiled at Garazeb's little shiver at the rolling purr laced between her words, and slid her fingers down to curl around his jaw, slipping her thumb over his teeth to hold him open.

Zeb swallowed, tongue twitching with the motion of his throat, and blinked his wide eyes up at his captain. Or he would have, had she not taken that exact moment to roll her hips forward and drag the imitation cock against his face.

His nostrils flared and Zeb felt his own ears flick back against the mattress.

Though clearly new, the toy smelled of Hera, and the movement of her hips had him catch the stronger, heavier and sweet scent of her arousal.

Though his preference was for the men of any species -it was an obvious one, he was aware- he'd never turn down the opportunity to spend a night with his jaw split open wide between a woman's thighs and his tongue getting the time of it's life. He'd remember that as a good night who and whatever being was sat writhing on his face and tugging at his ears.

He shifted his hips up, eager for touch, and craned his neck to lap at the familiar tip of Hera's toy.

"Hands up." Kanan murmured with a teasing lilt to the smooth timbre of his voice, and raised the Lasat's hands with a curl of his fingers to lay above his head. 

Zeb gasped, fur bristling at the phantom feeling of hands pressing over his wrists, and Alexsandr kissing his slit as though it could readily kiss him back.

Kallus cupped and rolled his clever tongue over Zeb's slit and the head of his cock, already eagerly exposed.

The Lasat groaned feebly, the sound wet and breathy from Hera's grip keeping his jaw open, and his large eyes rolled upward at the first slippery touch of the human's tongue dipping inside his sheath.

Kallus gave Garazeb's thighs a squeeze, and slid the flat of his tongue up the slit of the Lasat's sheath, grinning at the feel of the rest of his already twitching cock within. Kallus' languid moan was only in part for show, he adored this part. The feel of his lover's already slick length emerging from one heated sheath and into another, the second with careful teeth and a teasing and worshipful tongue. Alex loved the way it choked him, and he gladly made use of his lacking gag reflex but the sheer size of the thing was enough to make off with the very air from his lungs.

Zeb's unsteady cries had his own cock aching for touch, but Alexsandr was a good man, who did as he was told. So he poured his desperate desire into the skill and pressure of his tongue, doubling his efforts to wring more pleasured noises from the man beneath them.

He almost choked for real at the rasping wail that tore free from Zeb's throat, or the telltale ripping of claws through bedsheets.

Kanan caught his eye and leaned towards him, their bottle of lube held out in his direction.

Kallus smiled around the alien cock stretching his lips, and accepted the little slippery bottle with an impassioned glee rolling in his guts. He very good with his mouth, and exceptional with his fingers. If Hera, ma'am, believed Zeb to be loud now, well, who was he to keep her opinions waiting for a vital update. She was the captain after all.

Insistent nudges and muffled hums of encouragement had Zeb's legs shakily raise to bend over his shoulders, and he massaged the trembling muscle of the Lasat's powerful thighs in reward, held within the span of his large and calloused hands.

Alexsandr let himself drool messily over his cock when he drew back to suckle and trace his blunt teeth back up over the bumps that began just below the head, reveling at the sudden and surprised shout that wrung from his dearest Garazeb.

He fumbled with the tube and poured a generous amount over his fingers. Alexsandr was intimately aware of just how many fingers equated to a comfortable fit with just enough of a stretch left to leave one ruined.

Kallus snorted, choking himself on the Lasat's cock at his lover's squeak at his hole easily accepting one of Alexsandr's slick fingers inside to the knuckles.

He pulled off with a noisy slurp and pressed his tongue and parted lips to the base of Zeb's cock and moaned, letting the vibration tremble of the length of the Lasat's prick to it's tip.

Alex continued his teasing touches, smearing lube and saliva over Zeb's entrance with the pad of his thumb before sinking two fingers back inside.

He kept his pace steady, pressing in and drawing out slowly, and laughed lowly at the feel of Garazeb's feet kneading into the muscle and flesh of his back. 

Alexsandr curled and spread his fingers, relishing each twitch and whine his ministrations coaxed from his lover along with his each gasp and groan. Zeb's hips bucked under the push of a third finger, and Alex hushed him with a low hum and a slow drag of his lips up the Lasat's cock. 

Hera pet her slender fingers through the thicker fur of Zeb's chest and pried his jaw open a little wider, laughing at his wet and keening whines.

"Such a noisy boy!" She cooed, praising and teasing all at once. Her green eyes sparkled and she laughed at whatever marvelous tongue tricks Alex was using against Zeb that made his eyes roll up. "Just listen to you, you're getting even louder than our Sasha."

Hera flicked a lek back over her shoulder and peered back at their fulcrum, happily filling his throat with cock, and ground the the saliva wet replica across Zeb's cheek for good measure.

Alexsandr smiled up at her, his lips stretched around Zeb's purple-grey cock, with drool and slick sliding down over his chin.

She laughed and twisted further to swipe her thumb over his lower lip, smearing the combined mess around.

"I've always wondered about that beard of yours, Alex. Shaved for peak efficiency, hmm?"

Hera twisted a fistful of Alex's hair around her fingers and pressed him back down on Zeb's cock. She took her soft green lip in her teeth for a moment before her smile pulled it free again, and timed her rocking thrusts to match her push and pull on Kallus' head.

Alexsandr surrendered his control with an eager whine, and let her use him for Garazeb to fuck at her command.

"Good boy." She praised, just because it always made Kallus' brows tick up and stutter his way through a choked whine.

Kallus focused on breathing steadily through his nose and let his jaw hang slack, allowing himself be focused down to nothing but the friction of his lover's alien cock thrusting between his lips and Hera's iron grip on his hair.

He hummed and slurped enthusiastically over Zeb's length, feeling it twitch and begin to swell where it pressed down on his tongue.

"That's it Zeb," Kanan purred over Hera's shoulder, and pinched the tip of the Lasat's ear between his fingertips. He and Hera smiled at each other, and watched Zeb's eyes roll as he spilled with a full bodied shudder, and grinned salaciously at the exaggerated sounds of Alex swallowing from behind them.

Zeb squeezed his eyes shut, and whined softly. The first was always a _lot_.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you." Hera laughed, and slid her fingers free of Zeb's maw to swipe them cross the fuzz of his cheek. . "Oh no, _yuned_ , we aren't finished yet. We're all going to take very good care of you..."

She pulled Alexsandr's head up and off Zeb's cock with a wet pop, taking in his dazed and debauched look; hair a mess, beard soaked in Lasat come, and his lips reddened and swollen. He took a moment to blink himself conscious again and he smiled loosely, flashing his teeth and pink tongue in a smile so unlike his usual self Hera wished she could capture it in a holo.

She let him go, after swiping her fingers across his cheek to feed some of the mess he wasn't able to swallow back to Zeb with a gentle scolding of 'clean up, big guy.'

Alexsandr wiped his hand on a towel and held Zeb's hazy gaze as he licked his mouth clean. Kriff it all, it was hard to believe their Sasha had once been the uptight and stony Agent Kallus. Knowing they were once the same man somehow made the cheeky swipes of the human's little pink tongue all the more filthy.

Alexsandr gave his face one final sweep with the towel and grinned over at Kanan, his blunt teeth shining along with the residual slick that still clung to his lips that he hadn't swiped away, purposefully or otherwise. Zeb just managed to catch his Sasha's glinting eyes and the bastard had found his suave bravado enough to wink at him over Hera's shoulder.

Kanan looked up with an expectant smile as Kallus drew nearer and raised both his hands to be drawn up to standing.

"Six steps, Kanan." He murmured, leading the blind Jedi backwards towards a short stack of pillows and blankets propped up together like a dais.

Kallus sat himself down on the soft mound with his knees comfortably parted, letting Kanan arrange himself on the softer blankets beneath them. He leaned forward to skim his teeth over the shell of the Jedi's ear.

"Spread your legs a little- yes, just like that. It's almost as though you know just how broad our Garazeb's shoulders are." Those wicked golden eyes locked with Zeb's almost hypnotized green and he spoke just loud enough for both him and Hera to hear with his lips pressed into Kanan's hair "Good man."

Zeb released a strained and helpless growl from where he was still pinned beneath Hera's thighs. His slack lips revealed the points of his fangs, hungry and desperate to sink in to Alexsandr's sturdy shoulders just the way that made the other man wail and cling to him, begging for more.

Hera was having a much finer time if the salacious grin spreading across her face was any tell. She sank her fingertips into the fur and muscle of Zeb's forearms and he gulped at the feel of the muscles in her sturdy thighs flexing around his ribs.

Eyes still fixed on Zeb's, Alexsandr deftly curled his fingers around Kanan's narrow chin and tipped the Jedi's head back, angling his face up like a flower to sunlight.

That wicked look dazzled in his eyes as he leaned down and sealed their lips together.

Kanan wasn't the sort of man to go down without a fight, however. Competitiveness and an audience made their fervor all the more potent, and the sliding of their lips as loud and messy as possible.

Zeb whined, he recognized the shift of his Alexsandr's jaw as the blond pushing his clever tongue past Kanan's lips.

Their kisses remained wet and breathy, now no longer just for show. Kanan pulled the Kallus back by his hair and sank his teeth into the other man's lower lip. Kallus moaned eagerly and pet his fingers through the Jedi's silky hair.

Kanan tightened his grip with the hand in Kallus' golden hair and he slid the other down to squeeze their fulcrum's thigh. Kallus moaned again against his lips and stroked his free hand downwards over Kanan's chest and stomach with teasing slowness, to frame the other man's cock in the space between his spread forefinger and thumb.

Alexsandr smirked over at a still very dazed looking Zeb kindly, and rotated his hand to crook his fingers, beckoning his lover closer. "Come here darling."

Hera let him up with a low laugh at his eagerness, and Zeb crawled into the space between Kanan's parted thighs.

Kanan chuckled, and scratched his blunt nails under Zeb's chin. "Hey, big guy. Ready for more?" Zeb whined and nuzzled into the crease of Kanan's thigh.

Zeb's jaws parted like a spike trap, with strings of saliva connecting his teeth. A sharp and glinting view that would have disquieted many, instead brought coos and sweet words, and teasing pinches to the Lasat's ears. 

He lapped and scented at Kanan's cock, and rasped the short, soft spines at the back of his tongue over the head of it in one last act of cheeky rebellion before he gave himself over entirely to pleasure. Kallus laughed at the Jedi's full bodied jolt at the sudden sensation.

Zeb continued to drag the roughened flat of his tongue up Kanan's length from root to tip, then slowly stretched his lips around the girth of it and slid downwards, careful to keep his fangs to himself.

"You're doing so well," Alexsandr purred, resting his chin on Kanan's shoulder. "I know just how wonderfully sharp those teeth are." He sank his teeth into his lip and reached up to brush his fingers over the fresh bite Zeb had given him. Kriff even _he_ had been aware of how loud he had been that night. Dravits still wouldn't look him in the eye. 

He pet his hand over the soft dome of Zeb's head, guiding the Lasat's movements as the Jedi groaned and shuddered between them.

Zeb's toes clenched and he whimpered around the flesh filling his mouth at the loud, wet sounds of Hera slicking up the toy with something more slippery than Lasat saliva.

Hera moved to kneel behind him, and stroked her fingers through the thicker fur at the back of Zeb's neck.

"What do you think Zeb, has Alex stretched you enough to take this?" Their captain purred, and canted her hips forward just far enough to press the head of the toy against his entrance. 

The Lasat whined again around Kanan's cock and nodded as best he could while keeping his fangs clear of scraping delicate territory. Kanan groaned and arched under the rolling heat of Zeb's tongue.

"If you think so, big guy, it's all yours..." She crooned lustfully, and gripped Zeb's sturdy hips against her first, slow thrust.

Zeb moaned, sinking his claws into the sheets at the feel of the imitation cock's every detail sliding inside. He whined and keened, barely hearing the combined voices of the other's in the room over the blood pounding in his flattened ears.

The strength was sapped from his arms when Hera bottomed out, her dappled thighs resting against the backs of his and the curve of his rear. She laughed breathlessly, as though the phallus buried to the hilt inside their Zeb was really her own, and reached forward to ruffle and tug the thicker fur at the base of Zeb's neck until he whined.

Hera was no stranger to this arrangement, and knew exactly what Zeb could take. And what would leave him the best kind of broken, and spent.

She drew her hips back slowly and waited with a sharp grin of her own until the man beneath her moaned plaintively and rocked back, searchingly, before rolling back in and making sure that that single thrust had Garazeb feel _everything_.

Kallus heard himself groan at the intensity of her gaze, even when it wasn't focused on him. Hera met his glassy stare and winked at him in coy promise.

Zeb's noisiness began to affect everyone in the room; Hera was spurred to take him deeper and harder, testing the limits of what he could easily take, and what would get him to beg. She leaned as far forward as her slighter body allowed at pinched the side of the Lasat's quivering ear in a sharp bite. Twi'lek teeth were sharper than a humans, and the tight pressure combined with her next grinding thrust had him wailing around the cock in his mouth.

Kanan groaned through his teeth, head falling back against Kallus' shoulder and he cupped the side of Zeb's head, the Lasat's other twitching ear brushed the back of Kanan's thumb where it folded low. Zeb whined in response to the Jedi's breathy and ragged moan of his name.

Kallus' eyes had long since gone glassy, and he rocked his hips absently against the small of Kanan's back. The feel of coarse hair against the his already sensitive cock had him burrow into the side of Kanan's neck and stifle a whine of his own. 

"Alright, Zeb," Kanan groaned before his control could slip any further, and eased his cock free from their Lasat's sharp mouth. "You're going to get this in a different hole when Hera's finished with you."

Kanan rose just enough to squirm to the side and allow Kallus to trade their places, and he shuffled to kneel behind the other man and sat back on his heels.

Alexsandr curled his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock and held it away from the soft roll of flesh at his belly to point it towards Zeb's lips.

"All yours, my darling." His voice was beautifully roughened by his own arousal.

Zeb trilled eagerly and parted his lips to accept Alex's length past them.

Kallus' short chuckle at his desire broke off with a gasp. " _Ah!_ Teeth, Zeb..." Alex rocked back onto his hands, thrusting his hips up shallowly as Zeb's pace increased under the full bodied rocks from the unrelenting snaps from Hera's hips.

"Ah-haha-ahh! Ouch..." Pale and freckled fingers fondly pet the soft, tufted fur behind Zeb's ear.

"You think this is only going to happen the once, my love?" Alexsandr purred, voice only slightly unsteady. "No, no. We have plans. Next time, you're going to use that maddening tongue of yours to please your captain, and Kanan and I are going to make you feel _so good_. We'll all have you seeing stars, my darling."

Zeb dug his claws into the freckled flesh of Kallus' thigh and shook. His rough cry was muffled by Kallus' cock, still rocking up into the heat of his mouth.

Garazeb was loosing himself to the swiftly mounting pleasure once again. He was filled with and surrounded by the scent of his mate, and their combined arousal had his head spinning. He pulled off Kallus' cock with a slick pop and burrowed his face into the heated skin of the human's hip.

One more deep and punishing grind from the phallus commanded by Hera's thrusts was all it took for Zeb to spill onto the crumpled sheet between his spread knees, and he cried out breathlessly against the hollow of Kallus' hip. His stuttered rumbling caught somewhere between a purr and a growl, and Zeb feverishly rubbed his mate's scent into his beard.

He knelt, trembling, his face still hidden in the soft and golden haired warmth of Kallus' belly, as Hera slowly slid the toy free. Garazeb whined at the sudden emptiness and let two pairs of human hands roll him over onto his back, knocking over the once neat stack of pillows they had both been sat against. 

Hera fiddled with the clasps on her harness and slid the toy free of it's hoop. Kallus couldn't be sure of what she crooned into their Lasat's ear when she slowly pushed the phallus back inside, as he was far too focused on Garazeb's strained cry and how his eyes rolled up. Alex swallowed along with how Zeb's sharp claws scored and shredded through the bedsheet beneath them.

She winked at Kallus and turned to retrieve something from across the room, and their pile of secret things. Not so secret now, he supposed. Not with all the use they'd be getting. 

Kallus shuffled back on his elbows as Hera prowled back across the room towards him, and he swallowed at the powerful sway of her hips. He took his lower lip between his teeth and leaned back on his elbows, knees falling apart expectantly.

She stopped just shy of him and held up one particular replica that he was intimately familiar with. She caught his eye with a wicked gleam in hers and innocently ran a finger along the flexible nubs and ridges.

He flipped over onto his belly and slid his knees wider, presenting himself eagerly. He'd heard tale of, and now had front row seats to witnessing, Hera Syndulla's prowess and was want to experience that for himself.

The twi'lek snorted and rolled her pale green eyes affectionately at Alexsandr's readiness to situate himself face down-arse up at any given moment. She laughed kindly and slid two fingers inside his hole to the knuckles.

He mewled at her thrusts, and she rubbed the pads of her fingertips searchingly until the man beneath her arched against the sheets he had seized within his fists and yelped.

"What do you think Zeb." She asked, slipping them free again and spreading her now lube slicked fingers in the air, watching the slippery film break into clinging strands. "Is he wet enough?"

The Lasat blinked his glassy eyes and nodded. "Want 'im."

"Oh, we know you do, big guy. How does he feel Zeb? Tell us."

" 's so good. He can take all a'it, fills him all up good."

Her piercing gaze swept back down to the man spread out eagerly in front of her, and the twi'lek's green eyes locked with Alex's, staring up wantonly over his shoulder.

"On your back, Sasha. Unless you're here for a spanking instead." Alexsandr flushed scarlet and flipped over onto his back. Hera's brows almost met her lekku at the bright blush painting its way down the human's chest.

Hera froze for an instant, staring down at him, a slow grin spreading across her face. "Turn back over."

He blinked twice and swallowed, dragging his voice back from where he had stamped it down before he could say something very foolish. "Ma'am?"

"You heard me, pet. Turn over." Hera tweaked one of his stiff and rosy nipples, and smiled wide enough to flash her teeth at Alexsandr's shaky gasp in response.

"Arms up." Kallus reached up to grip the edge of a pillow obediently. 

"Good man." She chuckled, petting his cheek. "Pick me a number, love?" Hera called to her husband, and reached over to take Kanan's chin in the crook of her finger.

Kanan hummed for a moment. "Eight." He smirked and kissed her hand as she withdrew.

"Eight. Can you count to eight, Sasha?" She bared her teeth in a smile.

"Yes I can count to eight-! Ah- y-yes ma'am, e-eight sounds perfectly agreeable!" He gasped at the feel of two of Hera's slim fingers pushing inside his hole and rubbing warmth into his belly.

"That's better. You'll count each strike. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah, there they are, back again. You'll remember those manners now, won't you?" Her voice hardened and she crooked her fingers rewardingly for his feverish nodding, then slid them free.

She groped and squeezed the rounded flesh of his arse appreciatively, and Alexsandr held his breath the heartbeat that her hand stilled.

Her first strike was little more than a tap, but captain Syndulla did nothing by half measures. There'd be a bright sting to his arse when the count was up.

"One..." He gasped against the mattress, and his fingers curled into the bedding beneath him.

The next slap was hard enough to rock him forwards on his knees. "T-two..."

The third and forth came in quick succession and were both sharp enough to have tears prickling behind his eyes. "Three-four!" He gasped wetly. "A-aah! F-five!"

The fifth strike would have buckled his knees if he were standing. Alexsandr was grateful then that Hera was using her bare hand instead of a belt or paddle, he'd be a wailing mess if she had anything like that to use.

"Six...S-seven..." He croaked obediently along with Hera's next slaps, the soft flesh of his rear trembling with the force behind her hand. He was certain he was drooling, or crying; there was something sticking his face to the sheet beneath him. He braced himself, holding fast to his unsteady nerves, but the last strike was once again little more than a feather light tap.

"...huh..?" He gasped dreamily over his shoulder. Hera smiled.

"Number, Kallus." She prompted, giving the reddened and heated skin of his backside a pinch.

"Ah! Eight. Ma'am."

"Good man..." Hera leaned over his back to place a gentle kiss into his hair, then coaxed him to lay on his back again. "Very good."

She let him settle comfortably, as comfortably as he could be with an unsatisfied arousal, and soothingly rubbed her hand over his weaker thigh. Kallus' breath stuttered and his eyes fluttered closed at her touch, soaking in the warming motions and the feel of her lips and breath against his knee.

He gulped as she pulled away, and looked down past his flushed cock to his own toy, shiny with lube and twitching with every flex of her muscles.

"Are you ready?" She purred, lining his toy up against his loosened hole with just enough pressure for the muscle to begin to yield.

"Y-yes, ma'am-!" He gasped, slipping his hands under his knees to keep his legs obediently open.

"You've been such a good boy, haven't you? _Vashna_ has been watching, and you haven't touched yourself once, have you?" Hera leaned down to whisper and teethe at the shell of his ear. The feel of her sharper teeth and her sweetened words was enough on it's own to make his eyes roll. Her taking the opportunity to ask him a question she would surely demand an answer to at the exact moment she flexed her hips and pressed forward was as cruel as is was perfect.

"N- _nnh_ -no, ma'am- _ah_!" He tossed his head to the side, eyes squeezing shut and his toes flexed at the feel of those marvelous bumps along the length of the toy slowly sliding inside.

"So good for us, our Sasha. Our good boy."

Alexsandr cried out as his body yielded to the thickest part of the toy, the girth of it alone was enough to have him helplessly gasping up at the ceiling.

His keening pants for breath brushed Hera's cheek until her hips and the base of the toy rested against his arse, the toy sheathed inside to it's hilt.

Zeb rarely put his full strength behind his thrusts, all too aware of the fragilities of a human lover in comparison to a naturally sturdier fellow Lasat. Hera, however, had the overall caution of his dearest Garazeb but none of the mercy. She gripped the back of his burning thighs and hoisted his hips up to spread him open wider and the prickling pain that lingered from Hera's spanking bloomed under the press of her hand.

"Hard-der, please, ma'-uuh- _mmn_ -" Kallus whimpered, his hips rocking along with the steady pace of her thrusts.

A low whimpery moan, a sound so unlike his Garazeb, drew his attention to the pair at his side.

Kanan pressed one hand low on Zeb's belly, and his other was raised and poised over where the Lasat's furred wrists lay, obediently crossed and still above his head.

"Ready?" Kanan's voice was low and gentle, "I'll start slow." His long hair slipped forward over his shoulders as he bowed his head in practiced concentration.

Zeb's reaction was instant. His eyes flew wide and his body arched between where it was pinned by Kanan's hands with an invisible force. His cry was smothered by pleasure and the only sound that escaped his jaws open wide was a feeble whimper.

Hera slowed her driving thrusts long enough to laugh, and Alexsandr couldn't tear his eyes away from the faint tremors of Zeb's belly.

"One of Kanan's party tricks. And I promise," her tone had Alex sever his bewitched gaze and lock his eyes with hers, "That is exactly as good as it feels."

Kallus untangled one of his own hands from the bedding beneath him and reached over tentatively to lay his hand flat above Kanan's. He gulped at the feel of a vibrating pressure against his palm.

He snatched his hand back to sink his teeth into his own knuckles. "Kriffing hell!" He groaned, eyes helplessly squeezing shut.

Kanan laughed softly and reached his other hand over to rest above Kallus' belly, and for the briefest moment he could feel the toy Hera was driving into his depths tremble of it's own accord.

"H-h-ah! Zeb! N- _nggh_ \- need you. Need you now. _ZEB!_ " Alex threw his head to the side, his voice trembling into a pitched scream.

Kanan, again, chuckled gently and the next pulse from his hand was pure warmth, spreading from Alexsandr's guts to his toes and fingertips as though he was filled with sunlight. Kriffing a Jedi had it's perks, clearly.

Above them, Hera and Kanan reached for each other. Her pace slowed from maddening to luxurious and Kallus rolled his head to the side and groaned. 

Their lips met in a heated press and Hera moaned against her Jedi's lips, huffing an eager breath out her nose and slid her fingers along his jaw to cup the back of his head. His loose and silken hair slipped through her fingers, and the scrape of her nails left him moaning.

Kallus was a ready thrall under both her impeccable aim and Kanan's Jedi tricks. There was no need for hyperspace, as Alexsandr was seeing stars shoot past his eyes laid flat on his back with his knees up by Hera's ribs.

He was dimly aware of Hera's hand brushing his cheek, and her faint laughter was breathless from exertion. It took him a moment of mental scrabbling to realize just where her levity was coming from, then he saw something wet clinging to her fingers. 

"Enjoying yourself, _siolo_?" She smiled, and wiggled her saliva shiny fingers through the air.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" He stammered, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth and fought against the embarrassed, burning blush on his cheeks. "You, i-it f-feels so..."

Hera cocked a brow and slowed her pace. "It feels so..?" She coaxed teasingly.

"Good!" Kallus gulped, spluttering around a hiccup. "So good! Faster, ma'am, please-!"

"Oh I will, but first? You'll take it slowly. I want you to feel every little bump and each inch it spreads you open, you enjoy that, don't you Sasha?"

Words had failed him, and Alexsandr could only vehemently nod his agreement. True to her word, he could feel each nub and detail on that toy, could feel his hole stretch and yield, then eagerly pull the length inside again. He swallowed and wished he could touch himself without reprimand, his dripping cock ached for anything.

"Good boy." Hera praised sweetly, and wiped the slippery trail of saliva away from the corner of his mouth. It must have been the incredible sex that left his barriers in tatters, his vision beginning to swim, because Hera did not tease or outright laugh at his mouths' lack of control. Her smile was genuine and kind, and her little chuckle was sweet, just as her gentle touch under his eyes to sweep his spilled tears away.

Hera kissed his brow sweetly with a wink, and waited for his shaky nod of consent to resume her attempts to hammer him through the floor, the muscles in her thighs and stomach once again bunching with her efforts. Kallus surrendered the grip on his own knees and reached up to grasp the tangled sheets and pillows above his head, knuckles turning white.

He cried out along with her every thrust, sharp and unsteadily, as she drove the toy inside each time to the base.

"Maybe I'll have you ride this next time. I'll lay back just _there,_ " she pointed to a slumped stack of cushions with her chin, "and see what our Zeb gets a taste of."

Hera ran a soothing hand up and down his trembling arm and leaned forward enough to seal their lips together in a gentle kiss, starkly sweet against her hard thrusts. His mouth was soft and yielded instantly under hers, as pliant and eager to please and to be praised as the rest of him. Hera broke the kiss with a kind laugh, not even kissing could quiet his ecstatic shouts.

"Kanan, love?" Kanan slowed his own pace to a gentle rocking and reached across the distance between them to cover Kallus' mouth with the palm of his hand.

He laughed along with still how loud Kallus managed to be under his hand and Hera's cupped over his. "No wonder Draven complained about getting no sleep. Zeb?"

Zeb pawed at the mattresses, disoriented, until he managed to smother Alex's mouth and the smaller hands of the other two Specters.

"That's it, noisy thing," Hera cooed, "we've got you, let go..." Alexsandr's eyes rolled up at her permission and his well muffled cries rang out from beneath the hands of all three of them.

Tears came then, softer than gentle rain, as Kanan's thumb began to soothingly rub across his cheek in little sweeps.

"Hush," the Jedi's voice was soft, and Alex couldn't tell if those kind words came from the other man's mouth or where whispered directly into his mind. "We have you. You're safe, Alexsandr. Our Sasha."

Kallus whimpered, plaintive and grateful, and nuzzled his nose against the smooth inside someone's wrist.

Under Kanan, Garazeb whined and squirmed.

"Alright, alright." Kanan chuckled, voice a little strained, and withdrew his hand to scratch blunt nails through the Lasat's now ruffled and scruffy beard.

"C'mere, Zeb." Kanan purred, and shifted them to pull Zeb onto his lap by his grip on the Lasat's waist. 

The new angle ravaged Zeb's already wrung out nerves and he howled his pleasure to the Ashla, clawing and shredding the bedding beneath his hands.

"K-Kan-an!" He gasped, and his slack lips revealed the sharp points of his fangs. 

Kanan rolled his hips an a few more tightly controlled circles until the spare bedsheets could take no more.

"You big old puddle. Turn over." He murmured sweetly and breathless, and let go of Zeb's waist to pull out to nudge at Zeb's shoulder. He just managed to scramble onto his belly, with a little help from their Jedi, smiling behind him all the while.

Zeb groaned and purred, kneading his claws into the strewn blankets beneath them. Whatever broken endearments he tried to stutter were lost to his subvocal rumbling. 

"That's it, Zeb, I've got you..." Kanan hushed sweetly, petting through the darker striped fur on his back.

The Lasat's knees spread wide and he presented his arse in the air to be taken. A moon could sit comfortably in the slinking, feline curve of his spine.

Kallus blinked, his eyes sweeping that perfect curve where his fingers couldn't. Infinite possibilities like light bouncing off a broken mirror infiltrated his sex hazed mind, and projected so many late nights and noise complaints it left his head spinning.

Kanan leaned over the muscular and furred expanse of Zeb's back to purr sweet and dirty into his ear, and nipped up it's quivering length.

He used the gentle distraction of his voice and the soft drag of his short beard and longer hair to distract Garazeb with kindness as he hooked his nimble fingers around the bade of the toy still buried deep beside his cock and gave it a short tug, slowly, and just enough to get Zeb to cry a muffled and broken moan.

Kallus want distracted enough to miss Hera rocking to a halt. " _What!_ \- What, why are you stopping!?"

Hera laughed in teasing kindness. "Have you forgotten? It's your turn next..." She turned his face by the chin to watch.

One of Kanan's hands hovered over where their bodies joined. 

He laughed, breathless from the exertion, and leaned down to huskily whisper something into the Lasat's quivering ear. Whatever he had said made Zeb's striped fur bristle on its ends and his jaw drop open. Tanned and nimble fingers twitched where they were spread out at the back of Garazeb's head, and the very tips of those clever fingers brushed through his short fur.

Kallus reached across the distance of ravaged bedsheets and offered his hand to his Garazeb, who took it in a tight hold as if it were his only lifeline against the tidal wave of ecstasy. 

At once, the Lasat's powerful body jolted and arched, and Zeb shredded the bedsheets that were caught between his claws.

"A-aah! Kanan- _Kanan_!" The fur of Zeb's shoulders and down the hunched curve of his spine stood on its ends.

"Shh, shh, hold still." Kanan cooed, softly encouraging. "It'll go down in a minute..."

Vibrant green eyes rolled skyward and Zeb choked on a ravaged cry of Kanan's name.

The Jedi bit his lip, brow furrowing at the sudden clench of the body beneath him as Zeb shuddered and wailed his way through his third orgasm of the night, his sharp, whining pants of breath catching within his chest.

Strings of saliva connected Zeb's open, panting mouth to the pillow beneath him, pooling slickly and shining in the low ships lights.

"Zeb... _Zeb_!"

A burst of pleasure warmed the air around them like a breath of summer and Kanan's narrow shoulders shuddered where he hunched over Zeb's back, gasping at the spasming clench of his hole.

For a few seconds the colours and scents of the room sharpened into bright feeling, tingling in Kallus' fingers and bringing tears to his eyes.

Garazeb keened and, above Alexsandr, Hera shuddered, gasping her lover's name with her face tipped upwards like a flower towards the light of day. She laughed breathlessly and let her head roll forwards again. Soft green eyes stayed on Kanan's, still closed in the wake of his orgasm, and her pale green lekku drooped over her shoulders. "Oh..." She moaned with a quivering lipped smile. "Wonderful as always, love."

Kanan blinked his bleary eyes open and offered her a crooked and warm smile in return. He blinked again and shifted up to lean his weight on his hands more than Garazeb's back.

"You doing alright, big guy?" He asked only a little unsteadily, and pressed a series of lingering kisses to the Lasat's shoulder.

" _Guhh_..." Zeb croaked with a shiver.

Kanan leaned up to soothingly rub at Zeb's upper arms, ruffling the fur and smoothing it back down, following the line of it all the way to his wrists.

The Lasat's stuttered purring pitched to a whine as Kanan slowly pulled out, leaving his mark and slippery mess behind.

Hera took Kallus by the chin to kiss him deeply, a kiss that turned from demanding to a sweet distraction as she pulled out too.

Latching strings of lube connected the most intimate parts of him with the toy Hera had locked into her harness.

The hand not entwined with Garazeb's clenched white knuckled in the sheets, too used to being filled to be content with the aching emptiness. Alexsandr's teeth pinched his reddened and swollen lower lip and he reached down between his loosely parted legs to slide three fingers back inside himself.

Hera watched his disobedience under a commanding eye. Kallus' felt his cheeks grow hot under her intensity and he shyly met her gaze.

"M-ma'am..? I-I..." She tutted, silencing him, and reached out to press over his knuckles, pushing his fingers a little deeper.

"Greedy thing." She scolded with no heat at all, and pulled his hand away. Hera's eyes darkened and her nostrils flared at the obscene slick sound from between them. "We should get you a plug, keep you good for us."

His hole clenched around nothingness and he whined, canting his hips up expectantly.

She laughed, kindly and full of affection, and pet her fingers through Kallus' golden hair down towards the styled hair on his cheek. Her lips stayed set in their upwards tilt as her thumb swept through a damp patch of beard at the corner of his mouth. Messy, noisy thing.

Alexsandr blinked, and slowly curled his body upwards as she leaned down to meet him half way. He couldn't admit to more than respectful attraction to her, but there was a safe certainty to the strength of her arms and press of her lips.

Disorientingly, those lips left his and sealed with a soft moan with Kanan's. Her hips twitched forwards and she gasped against her Jedi's mouth at the feel of both of his hands sliding from her jaw to brush the backs of his knuckles against the undersides of her lekku.

Kanan's sightless eyes blinked down at the man laying dazed beneath them, and flashed his teeth in a bright smile.

"Your turn."

His golden eyes turned to the Lasat laid beside him, looking as utterly wrecked and wrung out as Alexsandr hoped this night would leave him.

He was still slumped on his front, powerful thighs trembling where his rear was still presented towards the ceiling.

Kallus scrambled over on disobedient limbs, one hand still clenched in Garazeb's trembling grip, and used what of his own strength remained to help his lover roll over onto his back again.

Zeb stared up at him, pleasure drunk and far away.

Alexsandr smiled as recognition returned to his Garazeb's eyes. "Hello, my love." He whispered and lowered his head in happy response to Zeb's eager whine and rubbed their cheeks together.

Kallus rotated his hand to tangle their fingers clumsily together. He took Zeb's other massive hand in his own and raised it shakily to his lips for a sweet and lingering kiss. Garazeb's wanton whining spurred him on with an even softer chuckle and he then pressed Zeb's hand into the mattress, his furry arm curled above his head.

Alexsandr pushed in beside the toy, slippery with lube and Kanan's release. He let go of Zeb's hand to reach between them and tugged the base of the toy downward, spreading Zeb a little further open and watched it twitch and tremble along with his lover's shivering.

He stopped suddenly, and snatched his hand around the base of his cock and squeezed, panting harshly through his teeth, already far too close to making a mess of himself.

" _Fuuuck-k_..." He groaned through the hard clench of his jaw.

He groaned again, helplessly, and lost himself in the tight heat of his lover's body. Lasat's naturally ran hot and it didn't take long for Alexsandr to begin to sweat and gasp his name. 

Sweat stained red hair hung down over Kallus' forehead and brushed against the fur of Zeb's cheek., along with each whisper of his panting breaths.

Garazeb reached up with trembling legs to pull their bodies closer as be began to shudder and whine. He could hardly speak through the hum of his subvocal rumbling. 

"Z-Zeb, love, you - _ah!_ \- you f-feel... _so_..." Kallus gave up on words and burrowed his face into his lover's neck with a weak moan.

"K-Kal...Alex!" Zeb gasped, jaw hanging slack and trembling along with his unsteady breaths. "Sa-Sasha! I'm- please _ashkerra,_ I-I c-can't-!"

"A-ah! _Garazeb!_ I..I've got you, love, I have you..." His name was an unsteady, rolling purr and that was all it took for the Lasat's eyes to roll skyward.

As one, they reached to press their foreheads together, and panted breathy adoration against each other's lips.

Alexsandr came just as noisily as always, emptying finally deep inside his lover with a hoarse shout. He kept coming, more than he ever thought he could, his golden eyes screwed shut and his panting breaths shortened into a high pitched keen. A moment of clarity broke through the pleasure haze and something dark and demanding compelled Alexsandr to lean as far over Zeb's body as he could and he sank his teeth into the side of the Lasat's neck. 

Zeb howled, trembling as though electricity coursed through his veins and his body convulsed weakly. His ecstatic wail hushed into shuddering and broken whimpers, and a thin pearlescent thread of semen was all his body had left to expel.

Alexsandr slumped and nuzzled shakily into Zeb's cheek. He released Zeb's fingers with a reassuring squeeze, and slid his arm under the curve of Zeb's spine, keeping them pressed close together.

Garazeb mewled and trembled, and curled up as much as he could pinned open on his back under the warm weight of his lover.

"Hush, love, it's alright we're stopping now- don't cry." Alexsandr's voice shook but he gently swept his lover's overwhelmed tears away with the backs of his knuckles, and pulled out slowly.

He reached down between their bodies and gave Zeb's belly a gentle stroke. The Lasat whined again, clenching around the girth of the toy still inside him, and Kallus smoothed his hand the rest of the way down to ease it free from his lover's body.

They were both too dazed to hear Hera approach. She sank one hand into Alexsandr's thick, sweat dampened hair and reached down with the other to softly cup the back of Zeb's head.

"You both did so well." She praised with a kind smile and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Kallus' temple. Alexsandr felt her smile widen into his hair and she drew back to leave another little kiss on the ridge of Zeb's nose. "We're going to clean you up Zeb, and then we're all going to be right here."

She patted the mattress beside Zeb's flank with enough force for the Lasat to feel it.

Her grip hardened where her hand had slid down onto Alex's shoulder out his hair.

"No, not you." She silenced his petulant protests before they could begin and they, of course, would. "I could see your leg shaking from over there. If you try and stand up you're going to fall, stay here with Zeb. I don't think he'll even let you go if you tried to get up anyway." She added with a softer look and kissed his brow again.

She scooped up the come and lube sticky toy in a towel to be cleaned. 

Alexsandr rolled over onto his back with Zeb still held within his arms. He squirmed back into the mound of bedding, trying to get comfortable but not jostle his oversensitive and drowsy lover.

Kanan's clouded eyes blinked sternly in his direction. "Stay there, Alex."

Kallus rolled his eyes, and his voice was absolutely not pitched higher than usual. "Am I allowed to get _comfortable_?"

He thumped his head back at Hera and Kanan's twin replies of 'No'.

Zeb already held him in a tight grip, shakily rubbing his cheek into the soft flesh and hair of Kallus' chest. Alex smiled at Garazeb's sleepy little alternating squeezes, no strength left to sink in further with his claws.

He raised one hand, still to uncoordinated and disobedient for its usual dexterity, but was still able to deftly pet his numb fingertips over the soft dome of Zeb's head. 

"Brrp-rrh?"

Kallus laughed, softly enough not to move Garazeb's head where it lay. " _Brp?_ " He mimicked. Zeb would have looked offended if he had the energy left to raise his head more than a few inches. Instead, he looked more the disturbed tooka Alexsandr mocked him for behaving as.

A little companionable mockery hurt no one, Alexsandr had been the butt of many of the spectres jokes for years.

"I'm sorry, dear." He whispered with a short chuckle against Zeb's brow, shuddering alongside his breath. "Go on to sleep. It's only me."

The gentle touches and the steady rise and fall of Alexsandr's chest was enough to almost rock the Lasat all the way to sleep. 

"Alex?" Kanan's voice called softly from the doorway, and the other man was stood naked and bathed in the glow of the corridor lights. Kanan Jarrus wasn't by any means an unhandsome man.

"We'll be back in a minute," Hera said, just as quietly, "Just getting some warm washcloths to clean you both up." They left, hand in hand, and they were left alone in the comforting low lights.

His eyes lingered on the door a few heartbeats after the door had hissed closed behind them, then softly cleared his throat.

Kallus blinked slowly down at the dozing Lasat on his chest, enraptured with how the steady rise and fall of his breaths took Zeb with them, rocking him gently to sleep. The soothing drag of fingertips across the lengths of his feline ears.

They had each in silent agreement held the other in vigil against the horrors that came in the night; the wispy monsters that crawled out from the rubble of Lasan and through the choking smoke of Onderon.

Alexsandr wrapped his arms around the Lasat's shoulders and linked his hands together, keeping his lover secure within his spent embrace, and softly imitated his people's soothing purrs.

For an imitation at least, Kallus had worked to perfect it as much as his vocals allowed, and he couldn't curb his satisfaction at the feel of Zeb relaxing further. Zeb responded under instincts violation and used what little energy he had left to burrow in impossibly closer, tucking his short nose under Alexsandr's jaw.

He smiled at Garazeb's short breaths tickling his throat, and softly rubbed his nose along the length of one drooping and pointed ear, drawing in the scent of Garazeb and the fainter scent of warm fur. It had become it's own comfort -not that he would start sniffing tookas, people would think he'd gone mad. He giggled at the thought and snorted again, incredible sex made him hysterical apparently.

He hadn't noticed the other two spectres return. "What are you laughing at over there, Alex?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." He smiled up at the ceiling, he could blame the colour in his cheeks on the several rounds of vigorous sex they had all just shared, not his secret thoughts. "It's foolish." He added, quieter and to no one but himself.

"Rrrh?" Garazeb twitched and blinked his eyes open, struggling up into his hands until Kallus rubbed sweetly over his lover's back.

"Hush, my dear, we won't leave you dirty. It's only warm water."

Zeb grumbled sleepily like a young kit after an afternoon of chasing its siblings, at the careful swipes of damp toweling between his legs. Kallus grimaced himself, but was grateful that he wouldn't wake up with dried semen crusting in the fine hairs of his rear and insides of his thighs.

Hera took the dirty rags together and tossed them away onto a towel in a corner for tomorrow them to worry about. A little uncharacteristic of her, but alas, she had just spent and evening ploughing two men into the floor. Kallus still felt his expression twist at them not folding the mess into the middle of them first.

Zeb curled into himself, burrowing deeper into Kallus' chest but reached out with both of his hands and one of his prehensile feet to grab for the other two and drag them closer.

Hera sighed happily and contented, and reached across the warm expanse of Zeb's back to link her fingers with Kanan's. She fell asleep smiling, one lekku draped over her neck.

Alexsandr tipped his head back to rest comfortably on a soft pillow, listening to their combined and heavy breaths as they descended into the comforting nothingness of sleep. His entire body felt heavy and content, and so very warm.

*

Hazy gold eyes blinked open and squinted at the low power ships lights glowing overhead, and it took a few moments for Alexsandr's sleep and sex scrambled mind to reorganize the previous nights events. He stretched out his legs and groaned softly at the satisfying burn that spread like rain off a slanted rooftop through his limbs, and felt perfectly sore in all the right places.

He chuckled to himself, flopping back comfortably and rubbed a hand over his face, reminiscent of the fact that he hadn't dead slept like that since he was perhaps a teenager.

Kallus rolled back onto his side and was greeted by the muscular and softly furred wall of Garazeb's back. He snuggled in in delight and rubbed his face against his lover's thick fur cushioning between Garazeb's shoulders, and listened to his soft and steady rumbling snores. Alexsandr pressed a gentle kiss between those strong shoulders in parting farewell, then leaned up to rest his chin on the swell of the Lasat's arm.

Kanan was slumped against a stack of pillows, his legs still tangled in a blanket, futilely dragging a comb through his bracken hair. He made no effort to untangle the unruly little knots first and resided himself in his caf-less torpor of tugging at it with nothing else but hope.

Beside him, Hera sniggered at him the way only lovers do and sleepily flipped her drooping lekku over her shoulders. 

"Good morning..." Alexsandr kept his voice low to not disturb the still sleeping Lasat held within his arms.

Kanan smirked in Alexsandr's direction from under his mop of bracken brown hair. "Morning."

"Was I snoring?" Kallus asked, cheeks sheepishly turning pink.

The Jedi's lips twisted up higher and Alexsandr suddenly remembered how they tasted the previous night. "Yes-"

"Only a little, _siolo_." Hera cut him off and affectionately hit Kanan with a soft pillow.

Kallus ducked down behind Zeb's arm in a feeble attempt to hide how rapidly his cheeks had turned from pink to scarlet at her pet name for him. Just for him. _Siolo_ , poet, a honeyed parody of his lack of restraint in keeping his mouth shut in bed, or bent over the closest surface. He sunk down further at the unmistakable feeling of Hera's fingers carding through and petting over his tangled hair.

A soft and breathy chuckle warmed the crown of his head beneath her lips and she departed with a sweet kiss. "We'll leave Zeb for you to wake. You have a _talent_ for it." Hera's green eyes sparkled coyly.

Kallus cleared his throat, lips pursing against his embarrassment. His usual and foolproof method since their first night had been to make breathy sex noises directly into Garazeb's ear then swiftly retreat to a safe distance and laugh.

He settled on a far more gentle approach.

Alexsandr leaned up on his knees, balancing most of his weight on his left, and reached down to cup Zeb's cheek. He took a moment to marvel at just how perfectly his Garazeb's face fit in his palm, and dipped his head to kiss where on Zeb's face he could reach.

A low and contented rumble awoke in the sculped cage of the Lasat's ribs and two viridescent eyes blinked open.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?" Alexsandr's voice was soft, and he gently swept his thumb over Zeb's fuzzy cheekbone.

He stretched with a trilling purr, and leaned his head up enough to press their lips together in a soft kiss. He curled one clawed hand around the back of Kallus' head.

"Good dream." Zeb rumbled, his jaw splitting open wide in a whining yawn.

Alexsandr's smile was as delicate as his petting fingertips against Zeb's face. "Oh? Would you tell me?"

Garazeb settled back against warm sheets and pillows with a low purr, blinking slowly.

" 'm still not sure 'm awake..." Alexsandr rolled his eyes and sighed a breathy chuckle but leaned down to capture Garazeb's lips within his own again.

He hummed a short laugh into Zeb's lips. "Come on, sleepy Loth-cat, time to get up."

He hauled himself to his feet, body protesting for not sleeping, clothed, in a bunk like a civilized thirty-five year old. He got most of the way towards pulling a sleep heavy Garazeb up to his feet before a sharp and searing pain had him double over with a yelp.

The Lasat caught him and held him close, as though the floor would hurt him further and stared deep into his golden eyes, brow furrowed in concern.

"Ah!" Kallus gasped, holding on to Zeb's with one hand shoulder and clamped his other over his knee. " _Karking thing..._ " He muttered, shakily straightening it out with a wince. He flexed the joint a few more times, stretching the ice and ache out of it.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb between Zeb's lowered brow, smoothing out his lover's frown.

"I'm alright darling, truly." He murmured, and leaned up to press a little chaste kiss against the Lasat's cheek.

The door across the room hissed open under the command of Hera's thumb.

"Come on, loves." She beckoned, stifling a yawn against her shoulder, and rocked her and Kanan's hands where they were linked by their fingers between them.

The Jedi turned to them, warmth in his sightless eyes, and held out his other hand.

Gold eyes met green and the air between them seemed to soften and fill with sunlight. Garazeb clumsily tangled his fingers with Kallus' and reached across the distance to curl the tips of his clawed fingers with Kanan's. 

The four of them giggled, giddy and love drunk, as Hera lead them in a naked chain towards the fresher under the bleaching white corridor lights.

Garazeb laughed, brave in the warpath of one of Alexsandr's old glares, at how it was simple domesticity that made his mate blush, and not a nights worth vigorous sex that the entire base likely heard. One of the Lasat's ears flicked and betrayed his silent concern as Kallus' even steps began to falter into limping, and he raised their arms to fold and curl around the human's shoulders, giving him something steady to lean on.

"You know Draven probably heard this, _too_." Zeb laughed, his head falling back to expose all his sharp and shining teeth to the overhead lights.

Alexsandr groaned at his side, but smiled, tucking himself under Zeb's arm and leaning his head back against the comfortable hollow of the Lasat's shoulder.

"Did Cassian or Kaytoo tell you about the betting pool? About us."

Garazeb almost laugh snorted, that would have been embarrassing. Kanan didn't have as much luck in stifling his however.

"Someone comm medical, it's contagious." Hera laughed, her lekku bouncing over her shoulders. 

The soft echo of sleepy laughter followed them as they filed into the fresher after their captain, stumbling along like ducklings.

Kallus sighed as the door slid closed, grateful for the Hera and her Jedi's foresight at the four piles of clean clothes stacked up on a chair out of the way of the spray of the water showers.

Garazeb rumbled a low laugh and brought Kanan's knuckles to his lips, and kissed his hand farewell as the Jedi does on occasion to his wife, and let their captain lead her husband to stand under the showerhead. She activated the water with a wave of her hand over the activation sensor, and they stood for a while, holding each other in the warm spray and curling steam.

Hera tipped her lithe body forwards to rest her head against Kanan's chest. He smiled, open and as brightly as the rising sun, and sweetly littered the ridge of her headtails with little kisses. 

"Turn around love." He whispered, and reached for the soapy washcloth was lathered within her hands to delicately clean under her lekku.

Hera gently scraped her nails through the scattering of hair over Kanan's chest and turned, smiling freely at the warm press of his bare body behind her.

Kallus smiled to himself, a small and private thing, and looked away to leave them to their treasured intimacy. They never got enough of it. 

Alexsandr activated their shower, and stepped under the hot spray with a luxuriated moan. Zeb growled low at Kallus' obscene noises of pleasure, and stepped in close to have a few pretty noises fall from those captivating lips because of his hands, not the water. 

"Ooh, Zeb..." He sighed, and turned to seal their lips together. He reached up to cup Zeb's jaw, and moaned sweetly into the Lasat's mouth. 

Zeb snaked an arm around his mate's back and snatched him closer, too incensed by the feel of his lover naked and flush against his body to care about the steaming water soaking into his fur, and scuffed his claws through the patch of fine golden hairs in the small of Kallus' back.

"Oh, no you don't..." Kallus grinned under his golden mop of wet hair, and pushed Zeb away playfully. "We're in here to get _clean_."

"Awright, awright," Zeb held up his hands and ducked out of the way of the scattering droplets Alexsandr flicked at him. "Yer spoilsport." 

Kallus laughed, pulling Zeb back in, and reached up to loosely braids the Lasat's beard. Kanan, aware something was going on, reached over to stroke the little braid through his loosely pinched fingertips, and his laughter echoed through the confines of the room. "I've got a new Padawan."

Alexsandr laughed softly at the sound of Zeb's stomach complaining, audible over the sound of rushing water.

" 'm hungry, alright?" He laughed along, and hid his embarrassment by ducking down to pinch the skin of Kallus' neck between his sharper teeth. Kallus keened, and rocked his body closer, lips falling slack with and unsteady gasp.

"Hey," Kanan's voice echoed in the confined box of a room. His gentle scolding pulled them apart and filled the scant inches between their bodies with steam. "You two want to kriff in here, go ahead. But I'm hungry, and I won't leave you any if you're late."

They shared the silent agreement to shower quickly, too caught up with the temptation of a large and filling breakfast to continue. Zeb made his dissatisfaction known, and moved to sink his teeth into the side of Kanan's neck to suckle in a deep red bruise. His ears folded flat to the sides of his head in sulking petulance.

They shut off the water when all the suds have been washed away, and they had wrangled a fussing and hungry Zeb under the showerhead to clean the mess out of his fur, and Alexsandr absolutely did not smother a low laugh behind his hand and Zeb drying fur began to fluff up. 

They dried off and clumsily tugged dry, clean smelling clothes over still damp skin, tugging at the rolled up fabric until it smoothed down to normalcy. Garazeb, still grumbling and shaking excess water off his fur only wrestled himself with a grimace into the comfortably worn in and favourably hideous tapered shorts he'd been gifted from Sabine for nothing more than modesty's sake.

Kanan waited barefooted by the fresher door, wearing his usual styled trousers and a loose undershirt.

Kallus eye'd the selection of clothes, and was struck by the sudden and rather uncharacteristic revelation that right then he did not care what he looked like. He wouldn't describe himself as a vain man, not anymore. He smirked to himself an tugged on his spare trousers and plucked a shirt that obviously belonged to Garazeb and slipped it over his head. Getting pegged with his own toy by one captain Syndulla must inspire some sense of freedom in a man. 

"Caf..." Hera sighed dreamily, adjusting her flightsuit where it was tied loosely around her narrow waist, and activated the door sensor to let them out. They stumbled along down the narrow hall towards the kitchen where Alexsandr's feet couldn't carry him to the caf machine fast enough. Hera stood at his side, her preferred mug clasped between her fingers. Hers was, of course, the largest in the cupboard.

Zeb pulled Kanan in to sit beside him around the table, the Lasat still loathe to let anyone go for long, and nuzzled close into the Jedi's softly curling hair. They sat in comfortable and companionable silence, with nothing else but their breathing to interrupt the clinking of empty plates and the low hum of the waffle heater.

The table slowly began to fill with plates full of enough various breakfast foods to sate the four of them, and two constantly ravenous teenagers. 

A shout of greeting had Rex's warm voice echo through the narrow halls of the ship, up from the open cargo bay doors. The kids had been with him, staying up all night to hear just one more outlandish story that had just enough fact -or very convincing lying- to be believed. Or perhaps, they had just enough knowledge on both sides of a Jedi's antics.

"Smells good in here..." Rex groaned through stretching his freckled arms above his head. 

He took a mug off the shelf and span it around his finger by it's handle until he held it upright, a little flourish Kallus had seen him do with a blaster. Mando showoff.

His smirk was tugged into a frown and he eyed the caf machine, whirring and complaining loudly at being used so frequently in one morning. Alexsandr snorted as he raised his own mug to his lips and supposed Zeb's arse felt the same way.

Hera's brows furrowed over her springtime eyes and she cast her gaze around the crowded countertop. "Ah. Alex, could you pass the- thank you, _siolo_." She said as though it was second nature, and accepted the empty plate with a warm smile.

He dipped his head in the vain hope of hiding the blush that pinked his pale skin at her word for him. After a moment he smirked around the mouthful of caf he still held and swallowed, slowly meeting her eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

Their youngest spectre stood frozen in place, eyes wide in shock and holding the door of the chiller.

"Ah-ah, not out here, dear Fulcrum of ours," she scolded, leaning closer to swat at his rear," I'm only ma'am when-"

"GOOD MORNING HERA, IS IT BREAKFAST TIME ALREADY WOW!" Ezra squawked, his shrill voice reminiscent of the time the Ghost had been surrounded by the spiders nesting on Atollon.

Sabine snorted and pilfered another slice of toast off Ezra's plate. She had just won herself a small fortune in socks, favours, and credits after all.

It was very bold of anyone to impugn her Mandalorian honour and think she wouldn't have a hand in the base's betting pool. Her brother's own honour had been on the line.

"Ezra." Kanan's quiet voice was uncharacteristically loud in the wake of his padawan's shriek. The littler Jedi in training was far too distracted by one starkly bright hickie on the side of Kanan's neck that was far too large and and tooth marked to have been from Hera, to hear his instruction for saber practice later that day.

"Okay yeah sure, Kanan, _see ya!_ " He span, plate forgotten, and dashed from the room colliding bodily with Chopper with a loud and echoing metallic bang.

Sabine chuckled and hopped up to sit on the counter top. "Ezra's starting to sound like you." She smirked, reaching out to nudge Kallus with her boot. She cleared her throat and her imitation of his Coruscanti accent was shockingly accurate. "At the slightest bother, I will _scream!_ "

Kallus spluttered, cheeks flooding pink and his voice shrill. "I _do not!_ "

Hera's laughter joined with Sabine's, only partially muffled by her hand. "I got a comm from Draven earlier saying, 'for kriffs sake gag him with something'."

Kallus whipped around to glare adamantly at their captain. "I'm not _that_ loud!" He grimaced and laughed himself and the assemble spectre's choruses of 'you are!'.

He held up his hands -or rather one hand and a mug- in surrender, fighting the blush that brightened his pale face so easily.

Hera smiled at her odd and beloved family, and retreated over to Sabine to ask about the previous nights repairs and probable new paintjob to the Phantom.

"Hey, yer not gonna start calling Kanan 'master, too, now are yer?" Zeb grinned from the table, lopsided and happy, and bumped his shoulder into Kanan's.  
  
"The day I call Kanan 'master', my dear, is the day I go down with the ship."

"Or down under the table." Zeb leaned to whisper into the Jedi's hair.

Kallus pursed his lips, trying valiantly not to smile. He deposited three steaming mugs of caf down on the table and reached out with his free hand to give Zeb's ear a sharp pinch.

"I am not the one with a standing track record of being found under desks, _Garazeb_."

Zeb twisted to capture the thin skin of Kallus' wrist between his purple lips and suckled a little red mark in retaliation, one that the human's gloves would only half cover. One more little bruise for Draven to see.

Garazeb smirked, and wondered what they had done to that poor Bogan's blood pressure.

"Has Garazeb regaled you with tale of pouncing upon me under a desk while I'm trying to work? What a fine display of Orrelios subtlety that was- Dravits _wont look at me,_ you know." He slammed his mug down on the table for emphasis. 

"Hey," Zeb shrugged, leaning back and sipping his caf. "I got my ten credits!"

Alexsandr smiled, and knocked the side of his head against Zeb's, feeling short, soft fur and the thicker hair of the Lasat's beard against his cheek. 

"Karabast..." He muttered into the rim of his mug, and reached across the tabletop to link their fingers together. 

Garazeb's smile warmed his chest, more so than any hot mouthful of caf could. So this is what it truly felt like, to have a home.

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles in nerd* hoo boye this long looooooooong whoopsie 
> 
> translations of the Ryl words are:  
> vashna- ma'am/ term of respect  
> eskaa'lia- love (romantic)  
> yuned- thunder  
> siolo- poet
> 
> and once again, some more of the wonderful Anath's lasana  
> ashkerra- love (romantic)


End file.
